


Braiding Distractions

by JennTheMastermind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa steam, F/F, Post-Finale, braiding hair, but its all Clexa, lexa is braiding clarke's hair how cute, there are mentions of the people at Camp Jaha and Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennTheMastermind/pseuds/JennTheMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke is trying to devise battle strategy but has Lexa distracting her by braiding her hair, she decides to enact some distractions of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding Distractions

Clarke sat staring at the map, thinking of a solution to the flaw Lexa had discovered in her battle strategy. There was a potential threat from a rival clan to the North. Having been taken in as Lexa's second, she'd been tasked with devising a plan of attack if violence should occur.

Of course, it would be easier to focus on finding her solution if Lexa's hands weren't running through her hair.

It'd been a month since she'd left Camp Jaha, her mother, her friends, her people, Bellamy. It'd been by far the hardest choice she'd made, but she'd stopped herself from regretting it. Her people weren't what she needed this time and neither was Bellamy.

It'd been three weeks since she'd first stayed at Lexa's camp. In the week she'd spent alone, she'd come to a realization and forgiven Lexa; as Bellamy had forgiven her and as she’d once forgiven him.

The three hundred people who'd died on the Ark when they couldn't radio in, the two hundred Grounders who'd died in the fires of the Drop Ship, the hundreds who'd died in the bombing at Ton-DC, and the three hundred more who'd died in Mount Weather were all deceased as a combined result of Lexa's, Bellamy's, and Clarke’s hands. 

She couldn't be angry with Lexa no more than she could Bellamy after he'd trashed the radio and confessed himself a monster. Clarke had played more into the deaths of so many people than either of them and she’d given him a second chance. What was to stop her from giving Lexa the same after she was only looking out for her people? Clarke wasn’t sure if she’d have made such a different choice if given the same decision as Lexa.

Still, Bellamy had been who she'd needed then and she appreciated how he’d wanted to be there for her now. He couldn't. She cared for him, of course, but Lexa's help was what she needed now.

"Stop thinking of your friends and think of the strategy," Lexa commanded, tugging on her hair.

"How'd you know I was thinking about him - them," Clarke corrected.

Lexa was unfazed by her accidental confession, "The set of your shoulders. Body language is useful. You should learn it – just as you should learn to fix your strategy."

"It’d be easier to do that without you braiding my hair and distracting me."

"As my second and with a potential battle, you'll need these braids. And a great leader does not get distracted, Clarke. Consider it practice."

"It's easy enough to distract you," Clarke quipped, turning her head despite her unfinished braids to catch Lexa's wide eyes.

Her face was bare of paint, revealing her high cheekbones and thin nose that fit her face so well. Lexa’s eyebrows were raised in a challenging expression as the light from the many candles in her tent danced with illumination on her beautiful skin.

“I don’t think so,” Lexa retorted in a low voice.

Clarke nodded against her opinion, “I think you are. Just like this.”

With every word she’d spoken, she leaned her face closer to Lexa’s. She felt the Commander’s breath hitch when Clarke ghosted her lips of hers. Then she heard a soft sound from Lexa’s throat as she placed a teasingly light kiss on her mouth. 

Clarke’s hair fell out of Lexa’s hand when she turned to face her completely. Clarke placed a gentle hand on the other woman’s cheek, kissing her harder than before. 

Having overcome her surprise, Lexa attempted to deepen their kiss, grabbing at Clarke’s shoulders and running her hands down her back to bring her closer. At this, Clarke drew back. She made sure her expression conveyed her message for patience rather than having to resort to words. Clarke enjoyed the silence between them as she kissed Lexa again; a silence filled with increasingly rapid breathing and beating hearts.

Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s cheek to tangle in her long brown hair that fell the length of her back. She tugged on the tips of her hair, causing a pleasant shiver to travel Lexa’s shoulders and a contended sigh to escape her lips. 

At this, however, Lexa pulled at Clarke’s hip while pushing her against the table with the map. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her close and aware of the combined heat of their bodies and her lack of air. Lexa lingered on a passionately forceful kiss, control of the situation having switched between them, and Clarke felt her heart would burst from more than just under-oxygenation. 

Mercifully, Lexa released her lips, placing a softer kiss beside her mouth that made a sigh of bliss escape them. Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair, pulling gently as the Commander made traveling kisses down her jaw and neck.

She felt Lexa’s hands brush her skin underneath her shirt and Clarke woke back to her first intent, taking a deep breath. Clarke let her breath out with a faint moan because it was both involuntary and made Lexa even more distracted. 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s hair, bringing her mouth back to her own in a slow kiss. She hooked her fingers in the belt that held Lexa’s dagger, bringing her body closer still. Clarke ignored the wooden edge of the table digging into her lower back as she bit Lexa’s bottom lip.

Clarke hid the smile that attempted to reveal her plan at the sound Lexa made, feeling happy for the first time in too long. Lexa was just as much her friend as the rest of the ones she'd come to Earth with and just as much as Bellamy. Except Lexa was more than her friend and more than her First. Clarke couldn't regret forgiving her and chancing to be more even if she wanted to.

She had one hand tugging gently on Lexa’s brown hair, but also tugging hard enough to keep her focus off of Clarke’s hand sliding across her belt. Keeping her lips on Lexa’s, Clarke’s fingers wrapped around the hilt of the dagger.

With the hand that’d been in Lexa’s hair fallen to wrap around her waist, Clarke pushed herself off the table, using the momentum she had to turn them around so it was the Commander against the painful wood. Clarke raised her hand again to cup Lexa’s cheek, finally allowing herself to smile into their kiss. She wrapped her other arm around her shoulders.

“Not easily distracted?” Clarke hummed, pressing the dagger she’d taken from Lexa’s belt against her neck.

Clarke smirked, tapping the tip of the blade against her skin. She had Lexa in a head-lock of sorts; any movement on the Commander’s part would have resulted in a severed artery if this were a real situation and not play.

Lexa lifted her eyes from the dagger in Clarke’s hand to her eyes. Her mesmerizing hazel eyes revealed nothing and Clarke wanted to allow herself a moment to admire the pure color in them; there were even bursts of copper brown in her irises.

“Not easily at all,” Lexa finally said with a nonchalant tone that matched the slight lift of her shoulders.

Clarke felt a tapping on her thigh, close to where she knew a large and important vein to be. She dropped her blue eyes, feeling Lexa’s gaze still trained on her, and wanted nothing more than to sigh in frustration. Lexa had lifted Clarke’s knife from inside her jacket and now had it held against her.

“Mine’s still placed in a more deadly way,” Clarke quipped, whipping her stare back to Lexa’s face.

It wasn’t stoic as she’d expected, but instead Lexa was smiling, “You’d bleed out eventually, Clarke, leaving us both dead.”

“Are you admitting a tie?”

“Not quite.”

“Can we call a truce?”

Lexa’s smile grew, “Not quite. This is even better practice – for both of us.”

Clarke attempted a narrow glare and Lexa laughed a rare and melodic sound that made any hard look impossible. 

Lexa dropped her dagger and Clarke did the same, letting the Commander away from the table. They returned the knives respectively and Clarke gave a sigh, knowing what Lexa would say next.

“Now, sit back down and concentrate on your strategy.”

Clarke did as Lexa said and felt the other girl’s hands in her hair again.

“Still easier to concentrate without you braiding my hair,” Clarke breathed. 

Another tug on her hair was the only reply she received, but she could feel Lexa was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> First Clexa fic and I'm really excited!  
> Basically this came about by a conversation on Tumblr with lexassword about how unrealistic it is that Clarke never has her hair up. We decided it would be really cool to see Clarke in Grounder braids. Also that it would be cooler if it was Lexa braiding her hair.  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback and this is my first Clexa fic so hearing it would mean even more.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> (I'm truealphabellamy.tumblr.com if you're curious).


End file.
